Noche Buena
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Si no sabes que regalar en navidad no te preocupes que una idea pronto te vendrá...fic con un toque de AsuKure,una mugre migaja de KakaAnko y una písca de NaruShizu pero well los divertía xD, Vendita sea "Anko Claus" xDDD


**Noche buena**

Ya se que aún no es navidad…pero pues vaya idea que se me ocurrió…xD y mas vale que la aprecien porque no dormí nada por hacerla y es enserio cuando digo NADA! En fin los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Jo jo jodeme la existencia matando a mis personajes favoritos ¬¬/

-¡Joder!-Maldecía una kunoichi caminando por las frías calles de Konoha- Aww, todo esto me pasa por dejar las compras navideñas a ultima hora- decía auto compadeciéndose-

La ninja caminaba a pasó lento y cabizbajo no tenía nada que regalarle a una persona muy querida para ella, ¿la razón? _El saber es conocimiento y…_

-Además… ¡Por qué tenía que comprarme los dos primeros volúmenes de _"Las aventuras de Dango-man y Onigiri-boy"_!-se regañaba así misma- y además la que por 30 yenes más incluye una figura coleccionable… -decía mientras veía el monito de "_Orejimaru"-_

En cierta forma ese personaje le recordaba a alguien…alguien que ella odiaba por algo muy feo que le hizo en su vida…

-…Se lo daré al Tsume Inozuka seguro que uno de sus perros lo disfrutara…-tramo maléficamente viendo al monito-

Ella iba a casa de los Inozuka cuando de repente…

-¡Me lleva el demonio!, ¡¿Qué todos tienen la mala costumbre de tirarme al suelo cuando hace un clima espantoso? **(N/A: Lean "Súper día" y verán porqué esta tan molesta)**-

Anko ni siquiera paro la vista a ver quien fue el desgraciado que la tiro esta vez seguro era Naruto con sus prisas y hormonas adolecentes hiendo a la torre hokage para _"ayudar a Shizune con el papeleo,_ O no esta vez él no tendría esa satisfacción Anko con todas las fuerzas del mundo se levanto y lo empujo, golpeo, estrangulo, raguño y toda la demás tortura física o emocional conocida por el hombre _en este caso la mujer_ posible.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos para ver el cuerpo de ese mocoso en estado deplorable no dio crédito a lo que tenía enfrente…

-¡Asuma!-grito horrorizada la kunoichi al ver a su compañero ninja en ese estado-

La mujer serpiente decidió ir a pedir ayuda pero en seco se detuvo y le dio otro pequeño vistazo a su camarada

Sacó un papel que tenía en su gabardina y lo leyó para sus adentros luego sonrió con malicia

_**Horas más tarde…**_

-Y entonces un donador anónimo dejo a mi puerta este peluchito en forma de naranja-Les dijo animadamente Tsume Inozuka a sus compañeras-

-¿Y no te parece un poco…infantil?-le pregunto desconcertada una de ellas de pelo negro largo-

-A mí sí, pero a Kiba le encanta-respondió la rastreadora-

La mujer que había dicho el comentario de la rareza del muñeco se quedo viendo raro a Tsume

-Me refería a que le gusta para Akamaru, Kurenai…-le explico calmada pero un poco molesta por la mirada de la mujer de rojo-

-A mí me parece lindo-comentaba alegre Shizune-

Que seguía con una tradición navideña inquebrantable…

-¿Shizune ya llegamosh ¡Hip!-preguntaba una ebria Tsunade siendo cargada en hombros de su alumna-

La asistente iba a responderle pero fue interrumpida por la Inozuka.

-Shizune todas sabemos porqué te parece lindo el monito naranja…-decía con tono pícaro-

La aludida iba a responder pero esta vez fue interrumpida por su maestra

-Es verdad…tú quieresh andarsh de zorrita con el zorrito, y la coneja quiere andar de coneja con el conejito y la gata quiere andar con el gato y…-Mientras Tsunade decía la vida amorosa de los animales todas se pararon en secó habían llegado a la casa de los Inozuka-

-Gracias por acompañarme-Les dijo ella-

Cuando las demás iban a hablar otra vez interrupción por parte de la rubia…

-¡De nada Tsume mi amiga ya sabes que yo te apreció mushote haría cualquier cosa por ti!, ¡Eres mi amiga! ¡Qué digo mi amiga!, ¡Mi hermana!-deliraba la voluptuosa mujer-

Mientras las demás jounin se debatían entre poner o no en practica una nueva técnica que les enseño Jiraiya llamada "Me aprovecho del estado de la hokage" por que bueno con la crisis económica que hay hoy en el mundo ninja…

-Creó que mejor será que entre, no quiero mis hijos se preocupen-Se despidió ella mientras se mordía la lengua para no pedir su aumento a la ebria Tsunade-

Después de eso las demás kunoichi siguieron con su camino y luego de mucho rato de plática e incoherencias de la hokage llegaron a casa de Kurenai

-¿No crees que fue raro Anko no nos acompañara?-pregunto de repente Shizune-

-Un poco…aunque pensándolo bien ella nunca se pierde las fiestas de celebración donde dan dulces raros…-medito Kurenai-

-De seguro ah de estar con Kakashi-la calmo la otra-

-¿No recuerdas que Kakashi también andaba preguntando por ella en la fiesta?-le recordó la jounin del equipo 8-

-¿Crees que deberíamos iniciar una búsqueda?-le cuestiono preocupada la ninja medico-

-La haremos mañana, ella sabe cuidarse sola recuerda que es nuestra "_**Hebi-hime**_"-le respondía la ojo-rubí tratando de sonar tranquila aunque le preocupaba el paradero de su amiga-Hoy es tarde y creó que tienes que "quitarte un peso de encima"-le recordó mirando a la jefa de ambas dormida como tronco sobre la espalda de Shizune-

-Tienes razón-acordó la otra-

Se despidieron después de planificar el rescate de su amiga ya cuando Shizune se fue; Kurenai entro a su casa

-Ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Asuma tampoco…-pensó en voz alta con tristeza-¡Hump vaya noche buena sin mi regalo del intercambio porque mi mejor amiga…y persona que me iba a dar desapareció, y mi novio igual!-se quejaba ella cuando de repente noto que la luz de su cuarto estaba encendida y que también desprendía cierto olor a chocolate-

Kurenai con cautela y un poco de curiosidad fue a ver y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían…

_**Mientras en la mansión de la hokage**_

Shizune ya había acostado a su maestra que dormía como tronco **(N/A: Claro ella duerme como tronco y yo me quedo literalmente toda la santa noche despierta haciendo fics)** se estaba preparando cuando de pronto vio que su cuarto estaba prendido y que salía un olor a naranja de el…

_**Volviendo a casa de Kurenai **_

-¡Asuma!-grito incrédula y más roja que sus ojos-

Y ahí estaba su novio aún inconsciente con jarabe de chocolate cubierto en el pecho, en ropa interior y atado de manos y amordazado y con el jarabe de chocolate había algo escrito en el pecho de este:_** "Espero que disfrutes tu navidad, te deseo prospero año nuevo salud, dinero y amor… ¿Por cierto que tal mi regalo? Atte: Anko Mitarashi" **_

La chica del genjutsu no sabía como reaccionar si enojada o complacida pero bien hay una frase que dice _"Agradece lo____te dan" _

No mucho tiempo después Kurenai se abalanzo sobre su _"cena"_

Claro que no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo observada desde una distancia prudente por…

-Jo jo jo y así es como la señora Claus supera en regalos a su marido-se alago a si misma una kunoichi de pelo morado-

_**Mientras en la mansión hokage….naaa no necesito decirles que paso aquí supongo que ya lo saben jajaja**_

**FIN**

**/Notas Finales de Naru: ¿A ver niños y niñas que aprendimos hoy?**

**Un mocoso: ¿Qué si no duermes inventas unas idioteces más ridículas de lo normal?**

**Una escuincla: ¿Qué de verdad te deberías quedar a vivir en "la casa de la risa"?**

**Un perro que habla: ¿Qué el medicamento ya te esta afectando mucho?**

**Naru:¡Sobre el fic! U.ú **

**Todos: ¿Ah ósea que era educativo?**

**Naru: Los odio ¬¬…aprendimos que si quieres un buen "regalo" espera a que te toque Anko ;D/ **


End file.
